Guerra de compañeras en el granero
by ElCuentaFics
Summary: Es la primera semana de Lapis con el grupo, por lo que la han puesto en el granero en el mismo lugar en donde está Peridot, solo para darse cuenta que los problemas se harían grandes con ellas dos en un mismo lugar, en primera, es que Lapis sigue sin caerle bien Peridot y siempre es bastante mala con ella. Esta historia tratará como ellas intentan reconciliarse,como un gran equipo.
1. Odio profundo

Se oyeron los primeros cacareos de una gallina cerca de la ciudad, y ambas despertaron, un día en el granero resultaba un laboroso día de trabajo para una y deseos de matar a su compañera y grandes sentimientos de odio hacia la otra. El sol reflejaba sus primeras luces hacia aquel granero, el viejo granero, pero remodelado por sus dos nuevas inquilinas, dándole todo tipo de adornos en el interior, desde posters de la serie de Pierce y Pierre que a Peridot tanto le encantaba y que Lapis Lazuli le había agarrado interés hace algunas semanas debido a que vio un par de capítulos pero no quería admitirlo. (Obviamente, siendo Peridot la quien lo obligaba a verlo.) Hasta varias cosas naturales que la gema verde decía que eran y cito '' ¡LO INDISPENSABLE PARA MANTENER ESTE DÉBIL PLANETA VIVO!'', mejor dicho, solo un par de piedras que brillaban y algunos granos grandes de arena, pero ya que ella no había visto nada de ese tipo de grava, pensaba que eran artefactos únicos que el planeta Tierra podía dar, resultó algo curioso para Steven, tener que ver a Peridot intentando colocar engranajes (e incluso motores) sobre una roca a tal punto que esta se rompía, lo cual eso la enojaba bastante.

En ese día que comenzaba, eran las 5 de la mañana, ya que las gemas nunca duermen, ellas salieron abriendo de puerta en puerta el granero, para ver ante sus ojos, los primeros resplandores del sol, Lapis, para nada se inmuta, colocando una mirada de pocos amigos a Peridot en cuanto ve que ella intenta abrir por sus propios medios la puerta del granero, por lo que ella usa una de sus enormes brazos de agua y da un manotazo a la puerta, haciendo que se destroce y manda a volar a la pobre gema verde hacia los árboles, haciendo que ella quede tiesa, temblando del miedo por lo que la gema marina podría hacerle sin que ella se diera cuenta, se levanta un poco aterrada y se logra reincorporar, dispuesto a regañarla eso sí, una de las reglas que le dio Steven que ella respetaba era que ningún miembro se debe hacer daño al otro, Lapis rompió esa sagrada ley de oro, por lo que en su mente maquiavélica, estaba por contárselo a Steven y ver cómo reaccionaba él ante ella, cosa que desapareció rápidamente al verla a Lapis desde lejos, viéndola sentada en el final de la colina, abrazada a sus rodillas, posiblemente mirando al sol, o al mar. Peridot sentía que debía ir a ver como estaba, pero probablemente la golpearía, así que se lo había pensado un poco. Pero ese ''sentimiento'' de culpa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, de tanto meditarlo no se estaba dando cuenta de que sus piernas se estaban dirigiendo hacía esa silueta azul, no quería, lo contrario, pero tenía que hacerlo, por lo que ella accionó dar manotazos a medida que se acercaba, la otra estaba oyendo que se acercaba, lo que le causó un sentimiento de frustración al no poder estar tranquila sin que ella la moleste, por lo que solo soltó un par de gruñidos y se quedaba mirando exclusivamente al mar, para cambiar esa mirada de rabia a una de leve preocupación, solo para ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas lentamente. Peridot se quedo quieta al verla por unos segundos, para luego recriminarle lo que le había hecho.

–¡Yo podía abrir por mi cuenta la puerta! ¿¡Lo sabes!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Ahora Steven se molestará conmigo si piensa que fui yo la que destrozó la puerta de esa manera! ¡Si no te controlabas eso hubiera pasado a peores! Si destrozabas alguna de esas… -se queda pensando un poco en cómo se llamaba el material- ¡Ah! ¡Si destrozabas alguna de esas maderas todo el granero se nos hubiera venido abajo, eres una tonta! –dijo Peridot para luego terminar su enojo sentándose al lado de ella pero un poco alejada para demostrarle que estaba molesta, pero a la vez, se moría por oír qué era en lo que pensaba su compañera, que solo daba un profundo silencio mientras miraba al mar, sin siquiera mirar a la cara de Peridot y obviamente hablaba sin hablar, ella quería estar sola y ese silencio lo decía, valga el verso. La gema verde se irrita bastante al ver que no había respuesta por parte de la otra, por lo cual se pone a gritarle.

– ¡Hey! ¡Di algo al menos! ¿Algo qué decir en tu defensa, Lapis Lázuli?- decía Peridot esperando una respuesta por parte de Lapis.

Finalmente, la gema azul hace un movimiento aparte de su mirada fría al mar para luego echar una mirada casi asesina a la otra, esta última se queda pálida (si es que se le puede decir así) al verla directamente a los ojos, ni Diamante Amarillo ponía esa mirada tan horrorosa, por lo que pega un pequeño grito seguido de un pequeño salto al verla, toda esa valentía al drenaje. Lapis, ya estando bastante molesta con solo tenerla al lado, pronunció un par de palabras para nada alentadoras.

\- …Vete, ya.

A pesar de lo intimidante que se veía, eso molestó un poco a Peridot, por lo que en vez de parar con ello de recriminarle, hacía lo contrario, que es proseguir.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! ¿O acaso quieres que se lo diga a Steven?

…Esas fueron una muy pobre selección de palabras. Por lo que Lapis levanta su mano, y luego se oye sonidos de las olas golpear con más fuerza, y de repente, un par de enormes brazos emergían del enorme mar, golpeando con fuerza el suelo y rodeaban a Peridot, por lo que Lapis se levanta del suelo y la mira a Peridot, dando un par de palabras.

\- … ¿Acaso piensas hablar mal de mi frente a Steven? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, tu… -apunta con su dedo a Peridot- Eres el enemigo aquí, si Steven no te expulsó de este planeta, o alguna de las gemas que lo acompañan no te han despedazado hasta quebrarte esa roca hasta dejarlo como polvo. Fue porque Steven es alguien bastante bondadoso y muy gentil como para dejarte quedar con él, pero fue un poco desconsiderado al dejarme quedar en el mismo lugar que tú… ¿Quieres que te diga algo más… simple para que lo entiendas? –las manos agarran a Peridot manteniéndola completamente inmóvil y preparándola para hacerle daño.- ¡ALEJATE DE MI CAMINO! –y con una gran propulsión por la presión del agua, manda a volar a Peridot a varios metros de altura, con un preciso punto para que caiga, y ese punto era la playa, en frente de la casa de Steven, bajo un grito de horror al caer, Peridot estaba precipitándose hacía el suelo, pero luego alguien saltó a toda velocidad y la logró atrapar antes de que ella caiga. Y ahí llegó Garnet, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, ella ya estaba fuera en la playa para esperar ver a Peridot por los cielos y ver el momento para atraparla pues ella iba a caer sobre unas rocas, con riesgo a que su gema se rompa por el impacto, como si estuviera sosteniendo un bebé, la agarra de los hombros y luego la baja.

\- …No debiste provocarla. –se animó a decir Garnet mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y miraba fijamente a Peridot.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera la he provocado! ¡Me ha mandado a volar por los aires por solo preguntarle que le pasaba! ¡Santas gemas, nunca había visto a una Lapis Lázuli con tal temperamento como ella! ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Exijo pedirle al Steven que me cambie de lugar de descanso porque corro riesgo de morir si me quedo con mi compañera un segundo! Por favor, patética fusión, ¡Dime qué puedo hacer!- decía Peridot mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Garnet, ella la queda viendo y le contesta:

\- Steven está entrenando dentro del templo para desarrollar su fusión con Connie, no me gusta tener que interrumpirlo y mucho menos no poder verlo por causa tuya, pero yo puedo darte un consejo en vez de él… Y te puedo garantizar que vivirás en paz y en armonía con ella por el resto de los años con este consejo… ¿Lista?

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú solo dime qué hacer, Garnet! –dice la gema verde desesperada mientras asiente varias veces la cabeza.

La fusión se acomoda los anteojos una vez más y se arrodilla para verla a su altura y se queda un rato en silencio, hasta que sacó unas palabras en limpio.

\- …Ignórala. Es todo.

A la gema técnica se le cayó la cara por la confusión y además por la simpleza de la respuesta, ¿Ignorar? ¿Eso es todo?

\- ¿E-Eso es todo? ¿¡Eso es todo!?

Garnet no hace nada más que asentir un par de veces ante esas interrogantes de Peridot con una leve sonrisa.

La respuesta de Garnet era bastante lógica, pero Peridot no lo terminaba de entender todavía ¿Cómo podría ignorar a alguien que la iba a matar uno de estos días? Luego de reflexionar un rato, y por la ''garantía'' que Garnet le dio, finalmente optó por aquella opción. El ignorarla se escuchaba como una respuesta que le iba a poner en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero la optó, Garnet se levantó después de ello para finalmente concluir.

\- Si ves que eso no funciona, podrías también decírselo a Steven, él es el punto débil de Lapis, úsalo para que te deje, pero no abuses de eso, puede irte mal si lo haces. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ten cuidado con Lapis, y no la hagas ver esa serie que a ti te gusta esta noche… Bueno, hasta luego… -dicho esto Garnet se fue caminando hacia la casa.

Peridot suspiró un poco frustrada por la impotencia de hacer algo, así que decide calmarse y organizarse al hacer las cosas, camina por las escaleras y entra a la casa de Steven también, solo para ver que Amatista y Pearl estaban practicando sus métodos de baile, en medio de una ancha alfombra, la gema púrpura estaba demasiado aburrida, pero de alguna manera le gustaba pasar ese rato con Perla, solo para entretenerse un rato, mientras que Perla se la pasaba regañando a Amatista por sus pasos de baile, al oírla entrar, su baile se interrumpe para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Peridot! –Gritó Perla un poco sonrojada al ser encontrada así con Amatista- ¿Qué…haces aquí? Se supone que tú estabas con Lapis en el granero ¿verdad?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Se suponía que yo estaría ahí! ¡Pero esa loca me arrojó a 36 metros al aire y casi me destruyo entre otras rocas si aquella fusión extraña no estaba ahí para salvarme!

\- Por nada. –decía Garnet sentada en el sofá al escucharla.

\- ¿Acaso tienes una mala relación con Lapis en el granero?

\- ¿¡Acaso me oyes, Perla!? ¡Deben hacer algo con Lapis! ¡Esa gema es peligrosa! ¡Yo, que soy una Peridot no tengo por qué pelear con una Lapis! ¡E-E-Ella tiene una gran superioridad al lado mío y no puedo enfrentármela con mis propios medios! ¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡Hablen con ella, díganle lo que pasa con-¡

\- Esa no es nuestra obligación. –Interrumpió Garnet- Yo ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer ante ella, no necesitarás de nuestra ayuda si al menos pones un esfuerzo en hacer caso a lo que te estoy diciendo, al menos deja que pase un tiempo y le hagas caso de vez en cuando, para aparentar hacerle caso, hasta que seamos nosotros los que hablemos con ella, o mejor dicho, será Steven el que hable con ella. Él es el único a quien Lapis le hace caso, ni a mí, ni a Perla, ni a nadie más. Steven es el único que puede establecer un contacto con ella sin riesgo a terminar lastimado, tienen un nexo especial. Peridot, estarás bien, solo debes esperar a que Steven hablara con Lapis para que ella logre calmarse de esa ira que la invade.

\- …Está bien… Por lo menos el Steven tiene esa habilidad para hacer que todos se calmen, por lo menos podrá ayudarme. ¡Pero es frustrante! Ella no sabe que yo ya soy una Crystal Gem, sé que hice mal en cómo tratarla ¡Pero no me da una oportunidad para demostrarle como soy!

\- Esa no es excusa Peridot, tú has demostrado ser un gran desafío para nosotras, por si no te acuerdas, así que si nosotros nos ha costado adaptarnos a ti, entonces Lapis también lo hará, te recomiendo más que nada que tengas paciencia y no cometas ninguna tontería con ella.

En ese punto, Peridot se quedó callada un momento, era cierto, ella demostró ser una gran amenaza al equipo al aparecer a la Tierra por primera vez al traer a Jasper consigo y le costó bastante cambiar esa mentalidad malvada que tenía, y ya le parecía lógico por qué Lapis la odiaba tanto, solo que ahora ella lo sentía, y se ponía muy extraña, por no decir que se encontraba mal que la vieran de esa forma, se pone a caminar hacia las escaleras, en donde está la habitación de Steven, para luego acostarse y cubrir su cara con una almohada, ¿Acaso servirá que Peridot ignoré a Lapis para estar en paz?


	2. Confrontación

Ya era el mediodía y el sol ya está notablemente alto, con las aguas del mar reflejándolo, hoy iba a ser un día caluroso. Peridot estuvo pensando con los ojos abiertos por 7 horas hasta que fueron las doce del mediodía. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Lapis? Algo tenía que cambiar para ambas antes de que su tóxica relación pasara a peores, ¿Qué podría hacer para hacer un tratado de paz entre ambas y hacer que todo vaya bien? No tenía clara respuesta todavía, el consejo de Garnet según ella, parecía útil, pero tenía algunos fallos en ese plan. Por ejemplo, ella no podía ignorarla, pues Steven le dijo una vez a ella que ignorar a alguien que te está hablando es de mala educación, por lo que simplemente no podría hacerlo, por más que lo intentara, así que, pensó en algunas alternativas a lo que podía hacer en una situación incómoda con Lapis, y una de ellas era intentar ser graciosa con ella, por lo que agarró ese libro de chistes que siempre traía consigo y se puso a leer por varios minutos, que más tarde concurrieron en horas, trataba de memorizarse los chistes que estaba viendo, algunos no les parecían inducir a un estado de estimulación al estómago a sentir cosquillas (algo que ella se refería a la risa) Y estaba segura de que al menos un par de buenos chistes la harían reír bastante a la gema azul y se harían amigas. Así de simple creía que funcionaban las cosas, mientras que Lapis, al notar que ya amaneció por completo, seguía contemplando al mar en silencio, para luego ocultar sus ojos entre sus rodillas, y llorar amargamente en silencio, no era por lo que le había hecho a Peridot, sino porque, le tenía mucho miedo al mar profundo, Malachite le provocó un trauma temporal, por lo que ella padecía de miedo al ver al agua, y eso le parecía tonto, tenerle miedo a algo que puedes controlar, por eso lloraba, porque se daba cuenta de lo débil que era en el interior a comparación de varias veces en la que se encontraba con la mirada fría, ¿Qué pasaría con ella después de volver a tierra firme y sabiendo que Jasper podría estar en cualquier lugar de la Tierra? Simplemente no lo sabía, estaba aterrada por pensar que en cualquier momento Jasper podría aparecer en el granero o en la playa y atacar a las Crystal Gems, especialmente le aterraba si esa cuarzo atacaba a Steven y podría llegar a destruir su piedra, eso la llenaba de impotencia en el interior, porque sabía que ella era alguien inútil al lado de Jasper, después de todo, ella sufrió mucho tiempo por intentar mantener esa fusión entre ellas. Finalmente, ella se pone de pie, mirando al mar una vez más, y luego se limpia sus lágrimas con sus brazos, se da media vuelta y se va caminando hacia el granero, para iniciar el día, estaba planeado cavar un pozo grande en algún lugar de la colina y llenarlo de agua para que Steven pudiera nadar en el. Pero su sorpresa fue que al llegar al lugar, se topó con las tres chicas mirándola con desconfianza, ella las queda mirando a las tres por varios segundos y luego es Perla quien rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué has mandado a Peridot a volar por los aires?

Eso la molestó bastante, pues ella quería pasar un día tranquilo, sin tener que ver a nadie, menos si se trata de las chicas que la dejaron abandonada por un largo tiempo en un espejo, por lo que ella se puso cortante y respondió:

\- Porque quería… Vamos, yo estoy haciéndoles un favor eliminar a esa pequeña bestia. Imagino que alguno de las tres la ha salvado de esa caída. ¿Verdad?

\- Sinceramente Lapis, esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas, la has atacado sin motivo, por lo que tú fuiste la quien la ataco, no ella a ti. –interrumpió Garnet, aclarando también que fue ella quien rescató a Peridot.- Pero, no venimos aquí para discutir eso, vinimos a arreglar la puerta del granero que tu rompiste.

\- ¿Entonces para qué Perla me pidió hablar sobre lo que le hice a Peridot? Eso no debe importar si ustedes van a arreglar la puerta del granero… No tengo ganas de discutir con ustedes, no me molesten mientras estoy en el granero… ¿Está bien? No quiero tener que discutir con ustedes.

Amatista traía los grandes pedazos de madera que ella misma cortó con sus látigos pero con ayuda de Perla, podría equilibrarse con las tablas, y las tres se pusieron a arreglar la puerta con sus propias manos, Lapis lo único que hizo fue entrar al granero, con una furia volcánica ardiéndole por dentro pero se contuvo y se acostó en una de las camas que estaban en el segundo piso del granero, recostándose y soltando un largo suspiro para descargar un poco de su furia, se quedó mirando al techo por varios segundos y estaba pensando en qué hacer, primero estaba considerando la idea de irse del granero, pero había dos problemas, el principal era Steven, ella tenía prometido que ella lo iba a cuidar, aún más que las chicas, por lo que no le queda de otra que quedarse, y la otra era porque justo hoy se estrenaba un capítulo estreno de Camping Pine Hearts y quería saber si Pierre iba a participar en el concurso de canoa con Percy, por lo que esos dos grandes obstáculos la hicieron que descartara esa idea de manera rápida. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Peridot? Quizás ella deba aprender a controlarse un poco y pueda… o al menos aparentar intentar ser alguien buena con ella, pero se le hacía muy difícil hacerlo, controlar sus emociones es proporcional a que uno pueda parar un tsunami con una barrera hecha de madera, simplemente se llevaría todo a su paso si al menos lo intentaba. Se giró por la cama por varios minutos para después caerse de la cama en un descuido, se sostiene la nariz por el golpe que se dio, suspira de vuelta para luego acostarse, agarrar su almohada, colocarse en posición fetal y luego abrazar fuertemente el esponjoso objeto.

Pasan las horas, y la gema verde se queda viendo al portal por varios minutos, para ver si Steven llegaba y podía explicarle el problema que tenía con Lapis. Pero también no creía que fuera necesario si se lo contaba, pues ella no resultó dañada de haber sido arrojada, pero a la vez eso contaba como agresión, por lo que le serviría de excusa para decírselo a Steven. Pero también sentía una pesadumbre, porque se preguntaba cómo se pondría Lapis con ella después de eso, ella se iba a meter en un lío bastante feo si corría el riesgo de estar sola con su compañera. Se oye el sonido del portal brillando y, en efecto, ahí salió Steven y Connie, hablando sobre variedad de cosas a la vez, era una charla amistosa, como estaba acostumbrada verse entre ellos dos, hasta que el niño gema se percata de que Peridot está en el sofá y la saluda:

\- ¡Hola Peridot! ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en el granero acompañando a Lapis para convivir ¿No te acuerdas?

\- ¡Steven! ¡Es de eso precisamente lo que te estaba por hablar! –Contesta Peridot interrumpiéndolo de manera tajante- ¡Yo no puedo vivir en el granero! ¡Lapis tiene deseos fuertes de destruirme! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada malo para colmo!

\- Oh no… ¿Acaso quiso atacarte de vuelta con sus brazos hechos con agua? –Preguntó un poco preocupado Steven.

\- ¡Precisamente eso! ¡Hoy arranco una de las puertas del granero y me mandó a volar por los aires, casi me destruyo entre unas rocas! Pero… gracias a esa fusión extraña entre la Rubí y la Zafiro pude salvarme sin resultar lastimada en lo absoluto. ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo con Lapis! ¡No estaré en paz en ningún momento si ella quiere atacarme y destruirme a cada rato! Al menos claro que ya tenga hecho algunas armas de potencial masivo para que pudiera defenderme por mi cuenta, ¡Pero tú me has dicho que la violencia jamás es la respuesta! ¡Así que dime, híbrido cuarzo! ¿Qué debo hacer para poder defenderme de Lapis sin la necesidad de recurrir a un taladro o un desestabilizador de gemas?

Era demasiado trabajo para ser el mediodía, pero Steven, como buen chico que es, se quedó pensando un rato para ver qué podría hacer para ayudar a Peridot.

\- Eso se oye muy mal, Steven. –replicó Connie al notar el problema de Peridot, luego ella mira hacia la gema verde y le pregunta- ¿Cómo es posible que ella te trate así? ¿Acaso ella te odia por algo que tú hiciste?

Al recibir esa pregunta, Peridot de vuelta empezó a tener por lo que ella ahora reconocía como malos recuerdos, recordó todo el calvario que le hizo pasar a Lapis encerrada en esa prisión. Lo cual ahora, sentía como una sensación de densidad horrible dentro de ella, el sentimiento de la empatía y de la culpa empezaron a florecer en la mente de Peridot, lo cual eso la ponía mal y no sabía cómo hacer para que esa sensación de pesadumbre desaparezca. A lo que solo se animo a contestar:

\- N-No… no que yo recuerde le haya hecho algo… -mira apenada para otro lado- Es…algo momentáneo… ya se le pasará.

\- ¡Está bien! Si puedes resolverlo por ti, entonces estarás dando un avance, Peridot, luego tratarás bien a todos en el planeta, bien hecho. –dicho esto, Steven saca una pegatina de estrella de su mochila y se la pega en la mejilla de ella. Haciendo que ella gritara de la nada.

\- ¡AAAGGGHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS PUESTO?! ¡ESTE ARTEFACTO NO SE QUITA DE MI FÁCILMENTE! ¡AAAAGGGHHH! –Gritaba Peridot mientras se retorcía en el suelo mientras intentaba quitarse esa pegatina de su mejilla-

\- ¡Calma, calma! ¡Esa pegatina es una recompensa por tu esfuerzo en tratar bien a las personas, no es nada malo! -exclamó Steven un poco asustado por la reacción de ella.

\- Entonces… ¿Eso cuenta como medalla?

\- ¡Claro! No es nada malo…

\- Oh…¡Pues gracias por la medalla! ¡Ñejejejeje! ¡Mi primera medalla estando en la Tierra! –exclamó Peridot bastante contenta por haber recibió ''semejante premio al esfuerzo'', pero luego volvió en sí, y luego volver a preguntarse:- ¿Qué hago con Lapis?

\- Hmmm… Podrías hablar con ella de por qué te trata así, sé que lo que ha pasado no haya sido lo mejor para ustedes dos, pero al menos intenten entenderse un poco, para iniciar una relación, ya sabes. Ambos lograrán entenderse bien si se hablan mutuamente, puede que Lapis no lo haga, pero creo que hará un esfuerzo si le dices que yo te pedí que hablara contigo. Lapis es muy buena, creo que te hablará sin que yo te dijera eso.

Peridot dio un frustrado suspiro, sabía que eso era lo que le iba a decir, pero, si todos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea de solo hablar directamente con Lapis, o como dijo Garnet, simplemente ignorarla, solo le quedaba la idea de hablarle, aún cuando la fusión le había replicado que no debía molestarla durante esa noche, sino algo malo iba a pasar si cometía alguna tontería. Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, y por muy preocupada que estaba, haría lo siguiente… iba a tomar ese riesgo, por más tonto que eso sonaba, lo iba a hacer, iba a hablar con Lapis esa misma noche, sin importar lo que una ''tonta fusión'' le diga. Además… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Lo iba a tener todo controlado a medida que iba a hilar algunas frases por si ella no le hablaba. Lo tenía todo controlado… o bueno, eso era lo que creía ella, así que se levantó de aquel sofá, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y se fue caminando, rumbo al granero, quien sabe qué cosa estaría cruzando por su cabeza, pero se la veía motivada, se veía incluso preparada para confrontarse a Lapis, pero de una manera amigable, para no evitar ser arrojada otra vez o mínimo hacerla enojar.

Mientras más se acercaba al granero, más pesada se sentía, pero era orgullosa, se decía a sí misma no tenerle miedo a Lapis, pero solo era preocupación por lo que podía llegar a hacerle, por lo que al ver al granero se acercaba de puntitas de pie, lentamente sobre el lugar, para ver que nada malo pasase en ese lugar, pero no se oía nada. Por lo que se empezó a preocupar un poco, no se oía nada adentro, por lo que abrió lentamente una de las puertas del granero y accionó su linterna para ver en la oscuridad, entro a ver, pero solo veía los posters de la serie que a ella le gustaba, intactos, nada raro aparentemente, pero luego escuchó unas risotadas que venían de arriba, seguido de más risas. Peridot se quedó bastante perpleja y a la vez confundida de lo que oía, y provenía del segundo piso del granero, así que lo que hizo fue, subir por las escaleras lentamente para ver qué sucedía y la vio, era Lapis, viendo Camping Heart Pines, y se quedó viéndola sorprendida, pero a la vez emocionada. Nunca ella había demostrado interés por la serie, por lo que al solo ver que ella se reía bastante por el show, la emocionó mucho, pero para que no la viera, se ocultó sobre alguna de las cajas que había, rodeando el sofá y la televisión. Lapis estaba echada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, al parecer, siempre que Peridot se iba, ella revisaba por todos lados para ver si ella ya se había ido. Para que luego subiera por las escaleras y se sentara para ver la serie, pero claro, sin que la gema verde la molestara, porque creía que si se enteraba que le gustaba la serie, la estaría molestando a cada rato para ver un capítulo a cada rato, para Lapis, cuatro capítulos al día es suficiente para ver la serie.

Peridot se alegraba mucho, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo peor que intentar hablar con ella, a Lapis le gustaba el show, de acuerdo, pero… ¿A Lapis le gustaría ser espiada de esa manera? A nadie le gusta que nos espíen haciendo cosas que a vista de cualquier otra persona sería vergonzosa, por lo que si Lapis se daba cuenta de que ella la estaba viendo, estaba segura de que la iba a matar ahí mismo. Por lo que el terror de ser descubierta la invadió y se quedó en el más sumo silencio, mientras la otra disfrutaba viendo el show mientras se reía, al parecer, eso aliviaba un poco su trauma y su depresión, por lo que Lapis podría mirar el programa para hacerla escapar de la realidad, como mucha gente en la Tierra hace.

\- ''Más tarde tengo que hablarle… ¡Santas gemas! ¡Más tarde tengo que hacerlo!'' se dijo Peridot a sí misma desesperada. No tenía que dejar ser vista por ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para colmo, era un capítulo nuevo de Camping Heart Pines, y ella no se lo quería perder, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que mirar el capítulo en el más sumo silencio, con constante paranoia de temer que Lapis se dé la vuelta para ver hacia las cajas o se levante. Pero poco a poco esa sensación de paranoia se estaba yendo, pues el capítulo estreno de la serie se estaba poniendo realmente interesante, era una escena en donde ambos quedaron atrapados en una cabaña abandonada, y que esta estaba a punto de ser destruida por una avalancha de rocas, era obvio que era el clímax del episodio, y Peridot no podía ocultar sus emociones durante ese momento pues era demasiado intenso para la serie, pues a uno de los dos protagonistas le podía pasar algo muy malo, porque estaba atorado uno de sus pies en medio de las maderas de la puerta de la cabaña. Peridot al ver dicha escena, se olvidó completamente de su método de ocultarse y se quedó concentrada al capítulo más que cualquier otra cosa, y eso incluía, ser vista por Lapis. La gema azul estaba viendo el capítulo con sumo suspenso, viendo qué cosas le iban a pasar con los protagonistas de la serie, Peridot no podía ver bien la pantalla porque estaba lejos y el televisor era pequeño. Lapis empieza oír algo atrás de ella, pero luego no le hace caso y sigue viendo la pantalla tranquila, mientras ella veía la televisión, ve una sombra que está detrás de ella, temiendo que alguien está detrás de ella, se da la media vuelta… y ahí se ven ambas, cara a cara, con sus ojos fijamente sobre los otros, el corazón de Peridot se vuelca del susto y está temblando del miedo al ver a los ojos de Lapis, sabía que la iba a matar. Mientras, que la gema azul la queda mirando con unos ojos bastante cegados de la ira, una porque Peridot se había colado en su habitación, y la otra era porque sabía de su secreto, por lo que eso significaba que ella la haría pedazos. Pero antes de que usara sus manos de agua para mandarla a volar por los aires, pensó, que las gemas se lo dirían a Steven que ella le estaba haciendo daño a Peridot sin que él se dé cuenta, por lo que ella se quedó inmóvil y se queda callada, por lo que se sienta de vuelta y suelta un pesado suspiro, bastante molesta, y luego mira a la gema verde:

-¿Puedes…decirme, qué haces aquí? –decía Lapis conteniéndose a usar sus poderes en Peridot, por lo que la agarra del cuello y la pone a la fuerza hacia el sofá.- Dime que te condujo a venir aquí, creí haberte dicho que si yo me quedaba aquí, no me ibas a molestar mientras yo estaba arriba ¿O me equivoco?

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Pero escucha Lapis! Necesito… hablar contigo, es por eso que yo vine aquí, el híbrido me dijo que yo debía hablar contigo para llegar a un entendimiento, por eso he venido, para realizar una interacción de una Peridot y una Lapis Lázuli, piensa que el Steven estará feliz si tu logras dar con unas palabras conmigo esta vez, por lo que en un tratado de paz, quisiera tener una conversación como… -se pone a pensar en esa palabra que ella estaba pensando- Gente civilizada, ¿De acuerdo?

Lapis arruga un poco su cara del enojo pero, si hablaba con ella eso significaría que la dejaría en paz por un rato, por lo que finalmente ella accedió a hacerlo, muy a su disgusto obviamente.

\- … ¿Qué necesitas hablar? Que yo sepa, tú y yo no tenemos por qué hablarnos…

\- Quiero que sepas… que a pesar de los momentos de tortura que yo te he hecho pasar, quiero que sepas que me encuentro bastante arrepentida ahora que veo de otra manera de cómo funcionan las cosas en este planeta, así que quiero tener un acuerdo de paz conti-

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar una palabra, Lapis extiende su mano, formando una burbuja de agua sobre la cabeza de Peridot, impidiéndole hablar, y la queda observando, inmovilizándola por completo, mientras ella intenta quitarse esa burbuja.

\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE DEFENDERTE POR STEVEN! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Me vas a meter en más problemas si me sigues acusando por él! ¿¡Acaso te gusta verme sentir mal!?-se enfurece al verla y se vuelve a sentar-

\- Espera… Lapis… Lo siento… -dice Peridot mientras empezaba a lagrimear un poco por lo que estaba pasando, estaba sufriendo por lo que le hacía, no sabía cómo seguir intentando ser pacífica con Lapis, así que no sabía qué hacer, ya se sentía rendida por ella, seguido de una fuerte palabra que cerró el tema de conversación: - ¡LÁRGATE!


End file.
